


night terrors, beware

by tenderthings



Series: all soul's day [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, also in the style of victorian england, dragon age halloween week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderthings/pseuds/tenderthings
Summary: “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. I want to know if you’re aching for a bite.” The words rolled off her tongue in such a way, her warrior-friend rolled her eyes and sneered. “Well, killer? Should I be afraid?”(for the prompts: monster hunter/van helsing au + "werewolves were the least of his problems.")





	night terrors, beware

**Author's Note:**

> this was written day six of dragon age halloween week.

 

* * *

 

A white-haired elf sat strapped to a chair. His bindings were laced with silver and lyrium, causing his markings to itch and flare now-and-again. He had no reason to struggle, however. The full moon was approaching and if they did not make their decision soon, then not even the strongest of chains would them safe.

They had locked him up in a dingy and dark backroom, with no windows and stripped flooring. His only source of light came from a dying gas-lamp, hung by the door and out of his reach. The whole room stunk of poultice mixtures, gun powder, elfroot and belladonna, with the slightest underlining of other creatures. This suggested he was not their first capture. So,  _perhaps,_  they were indeed competent, but Fenris was beginning to doubt as much. They’ve been arguing for the past hour, shouting now coming from the other room.

Their voices ended with a slam and a shaking of the walls. Silence followed, then footfall. Soon enough, he begins to hear the clatter of keys before the unlocking of the various deadbolts and padlocks. Finally, the door slammed open. In came not one, but four hunters. At the head was the so-called Lady Hawke, whom seemed rather unmoved by the continued arguments coming her way.

“Listen to me, Hawke. Now is not the time to be stubborn, we cannot be sure of—”

She swung around, stopping a mere two feet away from Fenris. If he wanted to, he could break his bindings and in turn, break her neck. But for the moment, he was curious.

“Certainty isn’t part of our job description, Anders. Whether you like it or not, he is our best lead and he hasn’t given us a reason not to trust him.

“You mean, besides being a bloody lycanthrope?” a red-haired woman said, crossing her arms.

_Ah, a seasoned hunter_. Fenris knew the looks of one—plus, she carried the armor of the old guard. Many of them went on to become monster-hunters, if not monsters themselves.

“I don’t know, Hawke,” the third member began. He passed a look towards Fenris, scratching his chin. He was a dwarf and few dwarves dallied in the actual business of killing, but the crossbow strapped to his back said otherwise. The sight of it would’ve made Fenris squirm; he’s a heard a thing or two about  _that_ dwarf. Terrible things.

“Maybe you should listen to, Blondie,” he said.

The alchemist threw his hands in the air. “Thank you!”

“We’ve been over this. If we had more time, I would be happy to listen, but we don’t.” Hawke sighs. “Nightfall is almost upon us. We can’t delay.”

The woman opened her mouth to say something, but Hawke held up her hand. She glanced behind her, throwing a tense look over her shoulder. He remained impassive, stoic.

“Do you have nothing to say?”

He didn’t expect that, but, as he understood it, very little about Hawke was to be expected.

“Seeing as I’m currently your prisoner, I wouldn’t think I had much say in the matter.”

If he was a normal man, he wouldn’t have heard the soft, amused huff she let out.

“Precautions, darling,” she said. She turned to fully face him and took a step too close to him. Behind her, her companions tensed and reached for their weapons as she leaned in, bending down.

He visibly stiffens. She was a breath away and staring at him—not his markings, but him, his face. He pulled his head back an inch, causing her to grin.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. I want to know if you’re aching for a bite.” The words rolled off her tongue in such a way, her warrior-friend rolled her eyes and sneered. “Well, killer? Should I be afraid?”

The question hung in the air. Fenris didn’t know how to respond. For most people, the answer was simple. Obvious, even. To hunters and citizens alike, Fenris has been nothing, but a threat to the good-folk of the Marches.

“No,” he says, quietly. He pauses and swallows the strange lump forming in his throat. She notices and her smile widens. “I have no reason to harm you, and I will not as long as you don’t harm me. You have my word.”

She wavers, or seems to, her gaze dancing over his face. Before long, she stands straight and cocks her head to the side. Turning around once more, she says nothing, but evidently the look on her face was answer enough.

They all collectively sighed, Anders most of all looking exasperated.

Laughing a little, she looks back at Fenris and winks. “Welcome aboard. Now, let me help you out of those. We have a demon to kill.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> might turn this into a mutli-chapter story for november but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
